10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Marita Covarrubias
Marita Covarrubias 'is a Special Representative to the Secretary General of the United Nations. She worked for the Syndicate despite her distaste towards them, while also providing information for Fox Mulder, who's quest she greatly admired and supported. After the death of the Syndicate and Cigarette-Smoking Man, Marita went into hiding although she testified in Mulder's defence during his trial for the murder of Knowle Rohrer. Pre 10-13 Informant for Mulder Working for the Syndicate Incarceration at Fort Marlene Working for Cigarette-Smoking Man Testifying for Mulder 10-13 In Hiding Since the events of "The Truth", Marita Covarrubias has been in hiding in Alaska. Very few people are aware of her new location. She has chosen to remain reclusive, occasionally contributing articles to academic journals under various pseudonyms. Marita is drawn into the conspiracy when her former lover Dario Vukjovic visits her. He tells her that she was an intended target on Strughold's list and assures he he had no intention of executing her. Although Marita initially does not trust him she begins to work tentatively with him in his endeavours with Shattenjaeger, resisting his attempts to rekindle their relationship. Vukjovic accuses her of still being in love with Alex Krycek, despite his death. To this end, he does not reveal his discovery that Krycek is alive, albeit artificially. Assisiting Dario Vukjovic In 2005, Marita contacted Mulder and informed him that Vukjovic was in El Salvador, "resting". However, she was in fact providing this information as a means for Vukjovic to lure Mulder to his location. As a result Mulder was captured and an attempt at inducting him into Schattenjaeger was made. ("The Krying Game") Marita is acutely aware of Vukjovic's dark side, having spent several years in an on-off relationship with him. The episode "Messenger" sees her struggling to reconcile Vukjovic's past as an untrustworthy, vicious double agent with his allegience to Shattenjaeger, a group she considers to be essentially 'good'. Leaving Alaska for the first time in years, she offers her tentative assistance to Mulder and Scully, who in turn reveal to her something she thought she had lost forever. ("Messenger") UN Return & Heimaey Incident Marita was approached by her former boss, Arnan Callsen-Bracker, a Secretary General of the United Nations, and was asked to work as on the groun advisor for the UN armed forces on Heimaey, due to her experience of bizzare potenitally extraterrestrial incidents. She agreed, and was flown to Heimaey where she worked with the commanding officer there, Colonel Torghelle. After her arrival she witnesses the forcefield of an alien craft and instantly realised what they were dealing with, recalling her experience of the Bellefleur incident. Torghelle became aggravated by her lack of information, and Marita responded that the relevant information she had was worth killing for, and thus shouldn't be wasted. She explained to Torghelle that the forcefield was hiding an alien craft. When the World Health Organisation arrived, she was approached by a UN Soldier who seized her and took her into a storage container. Here, he revealed himself as Vukjovic, and insisted that she leave the island as soon as possible and that a battle was about to begin. Before he could explain further, WHO operatives attempted to enter the container. Marita and Vukjovic later escaped and ran clear of the WHOs, who opened fire on them. The pair were saved when Thomas O'Brien's team arrived and gunned down their pursuers. ("Ueber Alles") Marita escaped the island, and was held along with Scully, Doggett, Blakely and Laana Gudjonsson on the S.S Nelson. Here, she encountered Alex Krycek for the first time since 2000. TBC Upon her return to America, Marita reported in to Callsen-Bracker, giving an official version of events and also revealing the truth of what occured. When Callsen-Bracker questioned whether she had any proof, she called in Gudjonsson, introducing her as "the lone survivor of Heimaey". She promptly won back her old job, with Laana as he protege. ("Everything Dies: Part 1 & 2") Appearances Pre 10-13 *Season 4 **Herrenvolk **Teliko **Tunguska **Unrequited **Zero Sum *Season 5 **Patient X **The Red and the Black *Season 6 **One Son *Season 7 **Requiem *Season 9 **The Truth 10-13 *[[Season 10|'Season 10]]' ' **The Lie **Shattenjaeger **Flicker **The Krying Game **Shades of Grey *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]' ' **Aftercast **Messenger **The World According to Morris **Blood Debt **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies